


In the Clouds With You

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance, The War press conference, nonAU, wedding-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: The location is heavenly, and Jongin envisions something other than a press conference taking place. (Kyungsoo does, too.)*One shot based on The War press conference pictures





	In the Clouds With You

**In the Clouds With You**

(Date: July 18, 2017)

 

Today’s the day. Dressed in a silky white button-down and elegant white pants, Jongin fiddles with his sleeves nervously. The view from his dressing room is markedly better than usual: the floor to ceiling windows look out over Seoul with beautified gardens leading over the edge of Walker Hill.

It’s breathtaking. As is Kyungsoo, who strolls over to him in a sharp navy suit, hair pulled up gorgeously off his forehead. He’s giving Jongin that soft smile of his, the one laced with secrets and fondness.

“You look exceptionally handsome today,” Kyungsoo leans in to whisper, sneaking a tender kiss along his jawline, just below his ear, when he retreats. He stays at Jongin’s side, arms overlapping and brushing lightly, just enough to really feel the other’s presence. They're not really alone, staff floating in and out the room regularly.

Jongin runs his eyes over his boyfriend’s form, drinking in his beautiful complexion. “You do, too,” he rasps, voice thick with emotion.

Kyungsoo turns to look at the view Jongin had been admiring. The mist of the morning hasn’t cleared off, obscuring the visibility, but the light refracts off the tiny water droplets and makes it look like they’re in the clouds. “Pretty,” the singer murmurs.

“It looks like heaven,” Jongin replies. “Like a perfect place.”

“Perfect place to what?” Kyungsoo strokes his thumb along the inside of Jongin’s palm.

“To make dreams come true.”

Kyungsoo laces their fingers together lightly and looks up at him gentleness in his large eyes. Jongin holds his gaze, wanting to say a million things at once but the words won’t come together right. Kyungsoo understands him anyway.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, voice full of promises. With a tight squeeze, he lets go of Jongin’s hand as other people flood into the room.

“We going down down baby!” Baekhyun breezes in, singing their new song and bouncing with each step he takes.

“Everybody ready?” Junmyeon asks, looking around and counting members.

A few stylists are still putting last minute touches on some of the guys. The head wardrobe coordinator is grumbling at them. “It’s too nautical, all blue and white. We need a punch of color somewhere.” One stylist mentions something about flowers, and Jongin perks up to take a look.

Looking over the floral arrangement in the elaborate vase on the table, the coordinator in charge nods her head. “Just the guys in jackets, come get a flower and we can pin it like a boutonniere,” she instructs. Jongin feels himself pout. No fair.

Kyungsoo chuckles at him and runs a hand down his broad back as he turns to go pick one out. He spends longer at the table than the other guys, carefully considering his options before his eyes land upon one and light up. Delicately, he extracts the flower and brings it to the stylist with the scissors to cut it to size.

With the newly created boutonniere in hand, Kyungsoo drifts back over to Jongin. “Help me pin it in place?” he requests. Jongin grins. There’s no reason Kyungsoo couldn’t do it by himself, but it’s a nice excuse for Jongin to get his hands inside his boyfriend’s jacket. He takes full advantage, caressing Kyungsoo’s right pec with the back of his hand as he spends way too long slipping the pin through the flower stem. He’s fondling for long enough that he can feel Kyungsoo’s nipple harden through the dress shirt, and the elder is starting to jerk back a little. Kyungsoo looks up under his heavy brows, playful glare on his face.

“I’m beginning to regret asking for your assistance,” he deadpans.

“Liar. This is exactly why you asked.” Jongin flashes him a naughty smirk and enjoys the light blush that blooms on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, but finishes adjusting the flower on the jacket’s lapel. “Nice choice. The green looks good on you.”

A mysterious smile plays on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Do you know what green carnations represent?”

Jongin’s brow furrows in confusion. “No? What?”

Kyungsoo just hums and gives him a coy smile. “Seems like you have homework for later.”

All the Exo members are lining up by the door, and the couple fall into their standard lineup. Butterflies are still buzzing in Jongin’s stomach; a new album and comeback is always exciting but a little scary. He fidgets back and forth nervously. He feels Kyungsoo slip something into his pocket from behind him right before they walk out and turns to shoot him a questioning look.

“Just something to think about,” Kyungsoo murmurs as they start to parade out. Jongin faces forward to follow behind Junmyeon and slips his hand into his pocket to quickly feel what it was.

His fingers graze a smooth silver ring.

A smile bursts forth, and he tries to bite it back a bit and put on his Kai persona. They’re walking down an aisle flanked by countless reporters at this dreamy venue, but Jongin’s mind is squarely focused on the tiny piece of metal in his pocket and all it promises. So Kyungsoo did understand him earlier – maybe he saw it, too. How perfect this setting would be for a wedding. No, not _a_ wedding: _their_ wedding.

The press conference goes off without a hitch, and they’re returning to the spacious rooms to get changed. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into the palatial bathroom and locks the door behind them. He steals a passionate kiss as he removes Kyungsoo’s jacket and lets it fall to the floor.

Kyungsoo twines his fingers through Jongin’s soft locks and meets each press of plush lips with his own earnest response. Between kisses, his light breaths ghost over Jongin’s now wet lips as they lick into each other’s mouths. After a minute, he withdraws with a reluctant moan, giving Jongin a final loving nip on his swollen bottom lip. “We have to get changed,” he reminds him, stealing another chaste kiss before letting his hands slip out of Jongin’s hair and down his toned arms.

Jongin gives a small whine in acknowledgment, warm hands still wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist. “Okay, but I had to thank you properly.” He releases his boyfriend and reaches into his white pants to pull out the silver ring and look at it properly. Jongin turns it over in his hand and notices an inscription inside the band:

_Then, Now, Always_

His eyes well up a little, and he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze with a slight hitch in his breath.

“You like it?”

Jongin nods, his joy evident despite the tear that trickles down his cheek. Kyungsoo smiles back at him, a little glassy-eyed himself, and reaches into his navy pants’ pocket, pulling out a matching silver ring. Jongin marvels at it for a moment. “So we were only missing a officiant today?”

“Pretty much,” Kyungsoo says, giving him a light peck on the nose, cheek, and lastly lips. “You like it here? Or someplace like this?

“Name the time. Name the place. I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
>   * The green carnation that Soo (and only Soo) wore? It’s an[LGBT symbol](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LGBT_symbols#Other_symbols) popularized in the Victorian era by author Oscar Wilde to hint at his homosexuality. So in the story here, Soo’s wanting Nini to know he chose it purposefully, a quiet declaration and indicator of him feeling ready for the wedding ;)
>   * Inspiration was all the pictures of Soo looking like a groom waiting for his groom and the [press conference location](https://twitter.com/misisniohsehun/status/887228205182078977) looking like a wedding venue
> 

> 
> Blame the press conference pictures for this. I messaged my squad screaming, “Is this the day W&W Kaisoo get married??” (This works as a stand-alone one-shot, but it fits in my nonau universe for [Waxing & Waning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802/chapters/23206437) if you want to read more from that world.) I decided that was a little too far-fetched for how ‘realistic’ I generally try to keep these one shots, so I went with the next best thing which feels a little more feasible.
> 
> \o/ written in 1 hr so please forgive any grammar errors. Talk to me in the comments! I always reply :)
> 
> At1stsight
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
